


They Say

by blosskitty



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, Drag Race, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blosskitty/pseuds/blosskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca has never cared about anything as much as she has sewing and insulting people. Adore has always felt people care more for her charm than they do for her. </p><p>Or; Bianca and Adore meet on Drag Race. They end up falling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever one here omg not like I've been using ao3 for close to 3 years now!  
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> NOTES:  
> Chapters will be in alternating POV between Adore and Bianca, the POV will change within chapters but will be marked when it does!  
> Also!!!!  
> This fic is based inside of Drag Race, stuff like camera crews and how editing might have changed what was really said doesnt feature in this fic, this fic is entirely fictional, what you see on screen on the show is what happens! I probably wont be including scenes in places we dont see on screen (aka hotel and when they have lunch etc) just a heads up, if I do end up writing scenes in places like that I'll delete this lol! Likewise, this fic is set within Drag Race, so I will be using mostly female pronouns and their drag names not their boy names!
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> This is entirely fictional and all characters in this fic are real people and anything I make them say/do in this fic is fiction and not real.
> 
> (((Title taken from the lyrics Danny tweeted from Brooklyn Baby by Lana Del Rey "They say I'm too young to love you")))

I’m the last to walk through the doors into the workroom, faux coconut cocktail in hand. As I step into the room I’m held back by the other girls who’ve all stopped not three paces into the workroom, causing a blockade. I can’t see what has caused this pile up, has Magnolia written something really vile on the mirror in her departure?  
“Did she draw a sketch of herself lynching us all on the mirror? What is this?” I ask loudly.  
Joslyn looks around at me and steps to the right, making room between her and Milk. I step into the space she created for me and,  
“Oh fuck.”  
There they are, all six of them. Sat around the table in front of the mirrors, waiting for us. I can feel the rolodex of hate inside my head whirring. The one on the far left looks like she’s trying way too hard, neon green wig that’s been poorly teased, she looks like a sad poodle. The one next to her looks like the long lost Asian Kardashian sister, the look on her face says she clearly thinks she’s above everyone. I immediately dislike her. The one next to her doesn’t make a great impression on me, natural looking brown wig, could do with better styling, she looks Puerto Rican. The person next to her I’m sure I’ve seen before, older with dark skin, her look reminds me of the New york club kids. Next along has dark hair in a black and white striped ensemble, the gigantic hat perched on her head mildly resembles a fold out one man tent. The last one looks almost like she could’ve coordinated with the girl sat next to her, because she too is wearing black and white stripes in the form of a big zebra print coat. Her little black leather gloves and shoulder length curly, frizzy wig suit her well, dark lipstick tying the whole outfit together. Her style alongside the expression she is wearing gives off an almost punk vibe that’s somehow enticing. She seems interesting. I catch myself thinking that of all the others she’s the one I’m most interested in finding out more about.

“Well hello! Hugs!” Trinity’s the first to talk. She rushes over to them. I see Courtney head over to the green haired one, and the zebra print girl starts chatting to Darienne. I start slow, wary, making my way around the edge of the girls. Trinity and the crazy striped one start talking, but I lose what they’re saying as suddenly the only thing I can hear is,  
“MY NAME IS MISS LAGANJA ESTRANJA.” Oh great, the crazy green one Courtney is talking too. Just as annoying as she looks apparently. Wonderful.  
“Laganja y’all no tea!” the Asian Kardashian chimes in.  
“Come on natch!” Laganja yells back.  
I’ve already reached my limit and I’ve been in there presence for less than 5 minutes. To my dismay the interesting looking girl is standing close to Laganja smiling as the foolish young queen speaks.  
I talk to the queen in stripes, who warmly introduces herself as BenDeLaCreme, for a while and I spot the zebra print girl walking up to Courtney.  
“I’m glad I’m not the only Idol contestant here!” She says.  
“I know, you were on American Idol.” Courtney replies with a smile.  
“Yes!” The girl seems happy Courtney knows who she is.  
“Were you on Season One?” Courtney asks almost slyly. The other girl looks surprised and rather affronted.  
“No!” She waves the question away. I see Trinity wincing. Poor kid, Courtney isn’t the kind of person to let anyone outshine her.  
I talk to the older queen of the other group who I discover is called Vivacious, she also lives in New York and it turns out we’ve both seen each other perform before. I see Trinity talking to the zebra print idol girl and listen in enough to hear that her name is Adore. Why I find this young queen so interesting I have no idea.  
Once we’ve all talked we gather back around the main table.  
“Well you girls…………look good!” the asian one states.  
I roll my eyes. Everyone kind of awkwardly looks around.  
“There was a slight pause there…” Milk comments  
“You girls,” cough “look good!” Courtney mimics.  
“Well I didn’t quite cough like a man you know”  
‘Ah, that’s this girl’s shtick, well if she only sees worth in being as feminine as possible she’s gonna have a lot to say about me’ I think. Talking that way about Courtney even, she’s the most feminine queen here! She literally looks like a girl!  
“Don’t jump the gun yet Miss Kimora Lee Kardashian” I say, turning away from her.  
“My name is Gia Gunn, I don’t jump guns I am the boom boom gun.” Gia replies quickly.  
“Oh is that it? You can handle it! But don’t worry cause some other bitches in here know how to throw it, kaykay?” Gia looks affronted at my words, but I hear Adore laughing softly next to me.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first proper chapter is finally here! Writing Adore and Bianca disliking each other slightly in this chapter was a lot of fun! Don't worry though their feelings of distaste towards each other wont last long! I had real fun writing both Bianca and Adore's POV, my main goal with this fic is for each of their points of view to be distinctly in character and I hope I have achieved my goal thus far! I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to comment! Constructive criticism is welcome!

*A*  
“Hello, hello good morning!”  
I follow April’s cheery greeting into the workroom, Laganja prancing along beside me. Walking in with the other girls and seeing the other half of us in their boy attire is interesting. Finally getting a glimpse of what’s underneath the makeup and the lacefronts. Courtney is tiny and blonde, not unlike her drag self. Milk is gorgeous, I mentally add him to my ‘to do’ list. Joslyn looks adorable and dorky out of drag, glasses and slightly spiky hair. Bianca is the one that weirds me out the most. She looks like an almost totally different person. Her features are very masculine, she walks in behind me wearing headphones and a pair of sunglasses and I eye her as she jokingly gestures at Courtney to get away from her.

We all crowd around the main table, ready to discuss the day ahead of us. I lazily throw my hand over Laganja’s shoulder where she stands next to me. I catch Bianca eyeing my action, the look of displeasure on her face throws me off slightly.  
“So what do you think’s gonna happen today?” Milk is the first to speak  
“First will be a she male, and not the Gia kind.” Courtney answers her, everyone laughs and Gia sassily closes her eyes as though she appreciates recognition.

There is a sudden shriek from the screen across the room, followed by the call.  
“You got she-mail!”  
“Come on scream!” Gia looks over at Laganja and I.  
We move into position around the she-mail screen. Once the confusing message has ended we hear the creak of a door opening across the room and a familiar,  
“Hello, hello, hello!”  
Everyone whoops and applauds as Ru enters the room.  
“Hello Mama Ru!”  
“How is my blended drag family coming along?” Ru asks us all.  
“Sickening!” Laganja calls from next to me  
“Well we’ll see about that!” Ru replies. Mini challenge time!  
“Now, I want you to pair up with a queen that was not in your original group.”  
I beam over at Milk, who is stood right next to me. Milk grins back at me. Perfect.  
Ru orders us to get into half bottom, half top drag, and the pit crew bring in a table of bikinis and swimsuits for us to model.  
“You should be top.” Milk suggests immediately, “You’re prettier than I am.”  
I bat my eyelashes and bring my hand up to my cheek in comedic flattery.  
“You’ve got better legs so this works out perfectly for us!” I state.  
I choose to dress like a dumb blonde bimbo. Milk finishes pulling up her pantyhose to look over and see me blacking out a large gap in between my two front teeth. Milk bursts into laughter at this and I wink at her. Ru announces a few minutes left and I grab a pair of huge, obviously fake pads for my tits.

Milk is insane during the challenge and it’s hilarious, my energy matches well with hers and Ru is in tears by the end of our performance. Once we are all done we line back up and Ru announces the winners.  
“Milk and Adore!”  
Milk jumps with glee and we hug excitedly.  
“Now it’s time to put the fear in fierce. For this week's main challenge you will be screen testing for a new horror film franchise, ‘Drag Race me to Hell!’”  
Yes! Acting, something I’m good at! Better than the awful sewing challenge!  
Ru continues, “Working in teams of six, you will serve scary movie realness, in two sickening scenes. One set in the 60s and one in the 80s. Hashtag Scream Queens.”  
Fuck. Yes. I am hoping with all of my soul that I get to be in the 80s version.  
“Milk and Adore, you are team captains, here are your scripts. Pick your spook sisters!”  
I totter over after Milk and Ru hands me the script for my team. Fuck yeah! It’s the 80s version!  
Milk picks for her team first.  
“Miss Bianca.”  
Choosing Bianca as her first pick must mean Milk considers her the best of everyone. I find this interesting. All I have seen from Bianca is someone who seems consistently unnecessarily rude.  
“Miss Laganja Estranja!” Of course I pick my best friend first.  
“Come on gurl let’s scream!” I laugh as she high fives me and becomes the first member of my team.  
“Miss Darienne Lake!”  
“Oh this is not like gym class!” Darienne cries as she totters over to join Milk’s team.  
“DeLaCreme.” I drawl, choosing DeLa next. After Laganja she’s been my favourite person here so far. She’s kinda whacky, like me, and she’s just a fun person! Plus I know she can act.  
“Miss Courtney Act.” Courtney is the next obvious choice for Milk.  
“Gia Gunn!” I choose. Gia is hilarious, and Laganja might just kill me for not picking her next. The two have already formed a bond similar to how DeLa and I have.  
“Joslyn!”  
“April!”  
Only Trinity and Vivacious are left.  
“Trinity Kardashian!” Milk chooses the best of the last two.  
“That of course mean Vivacious goes to team Adore.” Ru finishes off the team selection.  
I beckon to Vivacious and call to her “Come darling, come” in a jokingly sultry voice, attempting to make her feel included.  
“Very interesting! You chose the queens from your original groups.”  
Of course I chose my group! I know these girls and I trust them. I don’t want any dodgy people like that Bianca, she seems like someone with a loud mouth and a lot of opinions who would cause trouble! I am happy with my team! We’re gonna win!

“Gentleman, start your engines! And may the best woman…..” Ru screams comedically and runs out of the workroom as our laughter bounces off the walls.

 

*B*  
I lean back into the seat of my chair, pouring over the script. We are all sat around on couches at the side of the workroom. As the leader Milk has the task of casting us all. The characters all seem interesting and I know that acting is a strong point of mine, whatever I’m cast as I know I’ll be able to pull it off well.  
“I think you’d be a good Mrs Bates.” Milk offers me.   
“It doesn’t matter to me I like all of them!” I reply. I read through Mrs Bates’ lines.  
“I was thinking Mrs Hitchcock with a British accent.” Courtney wonders. Milk and everyone else agree on her for the role, this means Courtney will be the person I interact with on set. We nod to each other, both aware of each other's skill in acting. Good. Someone competent to work with.  
Darienne is begrudgingly cast as the ‘scary head in a box’. Her annoyance is understandable, it’s blatantly the shittest role in the whole play, the part practically comes with a free lip-sync track.

I glance over to the other side of the workroom and see Adore handing out scripts. From what I can see she has assigned everyone’s roles for them without their input. I snort quietly. Good luck to them. The girl clearly has no idea what she’s doing. My interest in her has faded slightly since I saw how close she is to Laganja, but I can’t help to feel almost disappointed. Almost let down by her. I had expected more.

My attention is dragged back to my own team as Milk suggests the role of Slutty Sally to Trinity.  
“Well I’m the acting virgin obviously, so uh, whatever you want to put me with. And if you girls know any tips, swing them my way.” Trinity replies. Hearing Trinity humbly admit to not having acted before and asking for tips and advice gives me new respect for her I think to myself. 

I soon take this back. Any advice anyone attempts to give the girl results in her becoming defensive and sullen.   
“What if you did it like ‘let’s be real gurl’ like, ‘shut up gurl it’s just me’” I suggest, in an attempt to help her with the character as she stumbles through her lines.  
“Oh, so you want me to be black.” Trinity shoots back, looking offended.  
“Well I think it’d be funnier!” I throw my hands in the air. If she doesn’t want to hear it what’s the point in asking for advice! I glance at Courtney in exasperation, she offers me a shrug.  
“Alright! Let’s memorize these lines bitches!” Milk jumps up, clearly trying to diffuse the tension. The others begin to get up and follow Milk across the workroom, I sigh and follow suit.

 

“Welcome Team Milk!” Ru greets us onto the set. “Now this is your screen test. Act as if your life depended on it, because, well, it does!”

Courtney and I are up first. It’s a blast. Courtney is hilarious and we bounce off each other well. I can hear Michelle snorting at our dialogue from behind the cameras. We finish off our part screaming into the camera as Milk splatters us with fake blood from off screen.  
“Very good! You bitches have been slayed before!” Courtney grins jovially at Ru’s complement and nod my gratitude at him, smiling.

We return to our seats as Joslyn makes her way onto the set. She totally sells it, much funnier than I was expecting, adding her own little twist to the lines. As Trinity joins her on set my mood drops. Trinity’s performance is a train wreck. I glance over at the rest of my team. They all are wearing similar expressions, as though they had possessed a slight glimmer of hope that Trinity would somehow miraculously pull out an incredible performance once the cameras were switched on. That glimmer of hope has been stomped into the ground.

“Cut! Trinity you have to play to the camera, we can’t see when you turn around.”  
You would think that after RuPaul himself had told you not to turn away from the camera you would damn not turn away from the camera, but apparently Trinity doesn’t seem to be getting the memo. I didn’t think she could get more frustrating but whoop, she proved me wrong. Again. Let’s just hope she doesn’t pull the whole team down.

 

The next day we head into the workroom to put together our look for the runway. The theme is ‘best drag’. Settling down to do my makeup I spot Vivacious and Trinity in discussion.   
“My lifelong dream is to be an illusionist in Vegas, I would love to be Beyonce in Vegas.” Trinity shares.  
“You have to remember those girls are very seasoned, they’re not two years into the game those girls are like ten, fifteen years into it.” Vivacious points out.  
“But I mean that Britney Spears illusionist, she’s not fifteen years into the business.” Trinity argues, her ever present defensive side rearing its head.  
“No but she really looks like Britney.” I interject. “I haven’t seen anybody that looks like Beyonce.” I see Trinity making a face as I continue, “You can paint to be Dionne Warwick, you can paint to be Diana Ross, but Beyonce’s just pretty.” I finish, making a statement.   
“We-I-I have nothing to prove to you!” Trinity splutters slightly. I shoot a look at her. Really bitch. I roll my eyes as I turn and walk back to my makeup area. Facts are facts, Beyonce is a hard one to do, you can dance it, you can lipsync it, but if you don’t really look like her…. And let’s face it, Trinity looks more like Sammy Davis Jr in a Beyonce wig.

Trinity continues, saying she could start her own club. I’m kind of just done with her at this point.  
“Mhm, that’s the ticket. Yep. Got it all figured out haven’t you.”   
“I’m sorry, I apologize.” Trinity replies shirtily.   
“Oh whatever girl, if you’re gonna be that fucking sensitive.” Exasperation doesn’t even cover what I’m feeling right now towards Trinity.  
“I’m not sensitive at all!” She retorts.  
“Oh, I forgot, you’re not sensitive, you’re Beyonce!” I throw up some sarcastic jazz hands.  
“Oh I am!”  
I shake my head and ignore her, attempting to concentrate on contouring rather than how strong my desire is to replace Trinity’s eyelash glue with spirit gum.

 

*A*  
I am feeling confident as fuck. My face is beat for the gods. My hair is on point. And I am wearing a damn mermaid dress. Nothing spells out best drag better for me than this. Let’s just hope I can use my mermaid powers to captivate the hearts of the judges like lost seaman and distract them from the disaster that is my team’s film. I sigh. We line up ready to walk onto the mainstage. Bianca is first in line, wearing a dark dress with a huge squinted collar and some giant ass feathers sticking out her head. I’m so glad Bianca wasn’t on my team. Hearing her argue with Trinity earlier whilst doing their makeup has only reinforced my image of Bianca being a straight up bitch. She would have been awful to work with. She seems to have no respect for younger queens. There is nothing I hate more than older people putting me down for being younger or less experienced than them.   
Once we have all walked, we position ourselves all on the mainstage, ready for the judges critiques.  
“Welcome ladies! Let’s watch the screen test for ‘Drag Race me to Hell’ starring Team Milk.”  
They play the first team’s film. Bianca and Courtney’s performance in it is hilarious. I’m surprised by how good at acting Bianca is. Darienne was amazing, both Joslyn and Milk were good too. The only thing letting the team down slightly was Trinity, but the final cut of her didn’t even seem as bad as what had gone on in my team. I just hope the final cut of ours is able to have scraped together something half decent.

“Next up, ‘Drag Race me to Hell 5’ starring Team Adore.”  
I cringe at April’s performance. They have managed to edit my part to look good, mostly because the only thing wrong was me not knowing the lines properly, once I got them I did well. Dela is hilarious but Vivacious is shamefully awful.

The silence from the judges once it has finished makes me want to crawl into a fucking hole.  
“That was electrifying!” Ru says finally. I put my hands on my hips, trying to channel Adore’s confidence rather than feeling like a dejected little boy.  
“You girls were a real scream, but one group was bloody fabulous. Team Milk!” I don’t think that was much of a surprise to anyone. Milk claps her hands and jumps slightly, I try to feel happy for her and her team but I’m feeling a little too much like shit right now to be able to muster any positive thoughts.  
“Condragulations, you are all safe from elimination this week! Darienne Lake, you are the winner of this week’s challenge!”  
Darienne lets out a surprised noise but looks delighted. We all applaud her.  
“Team Milk, you may leave the stage.”

Great, here come the critiques.  
“Let’s start with April.”  
They compliment her on her runway look but unsurprisingly have a lot to say about her performance. They skim past Laganja, who they were overall pleased with and then on to Gia. Gia’s critique ends and then, fuck. It’s me.  
“Are you cinched?” Michelle asks me,  
“Um, no...” I admit.  
Michelle makes a face. “Yeah.”  
“I have a hog body right now.” Michelle makes a face at me and I bite my lip nervously.  
“So you were the team leader.” Ru states. Oh god, here comes the shit.  
“I was.” I reply.  
“And how did you decide the other roles?” Ru asks.  
“Um, like this ‘you have that, you have that, and you have that.’” I point at each of the girls.   
“So, you might want to think about things, you know because there is a game being played here.” Michelle reminds me.  
“And of all the girls you were the least prepared. My guess is that because you’re charismatic you’ve been able to sail by without having to put the work in. You owe it to your talent to do your homework.” Ru’s words cut like a knife. I attempt to suppress a slight sob.  
“I feel like shit like if I like let you down. I’m constantly proving myself within the drag community, and I’m here to prove to you and to everybody, I’m a star.” All eyes are on me as I speak.  
“Stars put in the work.” Ru states. I automatically bring my hand up over mouth to try and conceal my emotions.  
They move on to DeLa. She gets very positive comments, rightly so, she did amazing. Then onto Vivacious. Despite Michelle’s comments on how she appreciates her look having grown up with it, her acting was too terrible to be redeemed.  
“So tell me, who on your team should go home this week.” Ru asks. Oh god.  
One by one down the line, we all say Vivacious. I feel like shit singling her out but let’s be real, she was the worst in the team.

“Alright ladies, while you unwind in the Untucked lounge, the judges and I will deliberate”

I am the first into the silver lounge, slumping myself down into the couch.  
“Yes God for the cocktail.” Laganja mumbles.  
“Lord knows she need it.” I agree. We all sit for a moment and sip our drinks.  
“I think shit finally just got real.” I break the silence. The others mutter their agreement.  
“How’re you doing Vi?” DeLa asks.  
“A bit solemn.” Vivacious replies slow and monotone.  
We all chorus our apologies for pretty much throwing her under the bus.  
"None of us wanted to answer that question. It’s nothing against you I just have my own shit to worry about.” I offer her. Honestly I am terrified for myself right now. There is a very high chance I will end up in the bottom two.  
Laganja still looks rather upset at having to call Vivacious out on stage.   
“I see you looking down! I’m clocking it, what’s going on in your head? Where’s your fight? Where’s your spark?” Ganja asks her. “I know it’s in you!”  
“It’s there.” Vivacious states, bluntly with lack of emotion.  
My patience has run thin by now. I am not in the mood for this. I just shake my head questioningly and shrug. If she’s not gonna say anything why is she even here?  
“I always let my actions speak for themselves.” Vivacious explains. I almost snort, sounds like bullshit to me. Looking at the other girls I can see we all share a similar opinion. 

DeLa moves the conversation on.  
“Part of this challenge is figuring out how to work as a team and I would say that we did that. Is there anybody on the other team that you just absolutely wouldn’t wanna work with?”   
“Probably Bianca.” I reply, “I feel like she’s like ‘COMPETITION, COMPETITION, COMPETITION!’”  
“Don’t fear the drag queen, fear the devil inside the drag queen." DeLa’s sentence has barely left her mouth when the other team make an appearance in the form of Darienne making her way through the doorway, the rest following close behind her.  
“Who?! Who’s is this?!” She asks humorously delighted.  
“So what were you cunts saying?” Bianca is the last into the room. Speak of the devil.  
The other girls make their way to sit down as I explain.  
“So DeLa asked me who wouldn’t I work with from your guyses group and I said Bianca.” Maybe straight up admitting that is a bold move but I’m not really the type to give a shit anyways and being so nervous about being in the bottom is making me ever more brash than usual.   
The other girls go quiet.   
“You wouldn’t work with me?” Bianca repeats, clarifying.  
“No, I wouldn’t.” I reply, “The energy I get from you is like very fierce competition like-”   
“Well isn’t that what we’re here for?" Bianca interjects.  
DeLa snaps her head away in a cringed grimace. Everyone is silent.  
“No I’m kidding, I’m kidding” Bianca laughs. I’m not buying it.  
“Of course you’re kidding.” I reply sarcastically. Bianca thinks the younger queens are kind of fillers, that’s gonna bite her in the ass someday soon, it’s not 1973 anymore darling.  
“I just feel like you have a really strong personality and our personalities would clash, and if I was the team leader you would sound me up the river." I attempt to explain fairly.  
“Oh, well, I, what’s your name again?” Fuck. No. A couple of the other girls choke out disbelieving laughs. I have explained my point of view as politely as I can. If she’s gonna continue to be a prick about it, she can fuck the hell off.

“What’d Ru ask you girls” Milk asks, attempting to move the conversation on. “She asked us who we wanted to be sent home.” April answers her question.  
“They all said me, all five of them.” Vivacious finally speaks up. Wow great timing, thanks for making us look like shit heads. I’m so tense right now I’m kinda just angry. There is a chorus of ‘aww’s from the other girls at Vivacious.  
“I think it’s the personality, it’s just it was a little held back, like we’re all like eccentric, we’re kinda loud, were very like-” I make a weird ‘crazy’ sound and flail my hands about.  
“Well I think it’s funny that you’re eccentric and you’re loud and you’re all over the place but you didn’t win an acting challenge.” Bianca cuts in. Oh well now this bitch is coming for me apparently.  
“Oooooooohhhh!” The other girls chorus.  
“THE SHAAAADE OF IT ALL!” Laganja crows.  
“No it’s called the fucking TRUTH of it all!” Bianca shoots back, looking exasperated. I’m sorry, I’ve had enough.  
“I didn’t say that I was a fucking actor I said that I was eccentric.” I retort coldly.  
“But what I’m saying though is that you’re so full of personality in the workroom, apply it to the stage.” I’m kind of hit hard by this one. It fits too well with what the judges said about my supposed charm. For once I’m caught rather speechless.  
“Gurl...I mean….” I trail off. Bianca shoots me a look.   
We kind of stare at each other while the others discuss who’s probably going home. Bianca tears her gaze away to reply to April and I look down at my knees. April and Vivacious may be certain they are the bottom two but what Bianca said is still ringing in my ears, pairing that up against the judges critiques makes me think I may just be lipsyncing for my life tonight. 

We are called back to the mainstage.   
“Welcome back ladies. I have made some decisions.” Ru begins. “BenDeLaCreme, you are safe.”  
“Thank you.” Dela smiles and nods her head in relief.  
“Vivacious, concerning your head I’m afraid there have been some complaints. I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination.” Not a big surprise there. That means there is one place left for lip syncing, and that damn well could be my place. I’m shaking slightly.  
“Laganja Estranja, you are safe.” Laganja joins DeLa and the rest of the girls at the back of the stage.   
“Gia Gunn. You are safe.” I am actually shitting myself right now. It’s either me or April.  
“Adore Delano.” Fuck that’s me. “You’ve got real talent but you do you have the discipline it takes to go all the way?” My face is void of expression but inside I’m feeling every emotion possible. I keep thinking about what Bianca said to me in the silver lounge.  
“April Carrion. I hate to rain on your parade, but your screen test was a washout.” April nods.  
“Adore Delano.” Fuck. “You’re safe.”   
Oh. My. God. I could cry right about now. I let out a visible breath.  
“April my dear I am sorry but you are up for elimination.”

I turn and walk to the back of the stage to take my place. I look towards the girls on my side of the stage and catch Bianca staring right back into my eyes. There is something I can’t read in her gaze. Just as quick as it begins, she looks away. She stands stoic, gazing out to the front of the stage, as though our eyes had never met. I take my place next to DeLa.  
As April and Vivacious battle it out on the stage in front of me and I watch Vivacious sashay away, the only thing I can think about is a pair of big dark eyes staring right at me, and a look in them that I still can’t quite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr!  
> Drag Race blog: adorecutie.tumblr.com/  
> Main blog: blosskitty.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!  
> Drag Race blog: adorecutie.tumblr.com/  
> Main blog: blosskitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
